iLose Control
by creddie dude
Summary: Everything changed in Freddie's life and it all started with an argument. Creddie, and a little bit of Seddie.


**Author's note: Please read it and review the story. I will accept any criticism from all readers. Just pls, REVIEW…**

iLose Control

"We are live in 5,4,3,2…" I said to the 2 ladies in front of me: Sam, the blonde girl who constantly and painfully tortures and insults me. But now, we are the best of friends, but still insults me once in a while. And of course, Carly, the girl of my dreams. And now she is my girlfriend. I can't help but reminisce how we came together. It all started with a little argument gone wrong…

_We were just sitting in the Shay's couch, planning for the next icarly webisode. _

_"How about we ask Spencer build a thanksgiving sculpture?" Carly suggested. _

_"Yeah, that sounds great!" I said, beaming with happiness as I look at her gorgeous face. _

_"Freddie, we all know your little crush on Carly." Sam annoyingly said._

_ "I don't care if all of the people in Seattle know that." I defended, " I love Carly and she is cool with it, right?" I turned to Carly. _

_"Yeah, I'm cool with it." She said "C'mon guys, we are here to plan for icarly, remember?"._

_ "Oh yeah, totally forgot." I said, staring at her again. _

_"Ok, I have an idea! What about wedgie bouncing Freddie, lecturing him carefully that __**Carly won't love him back!**__" Sam said, stressing the last 5 words. _

_"Hey! Every man has a chance of a girl liking him." I exclaimed._

_ "Wait Freddie, you forgot one little detail. You are not a man!" she shouted, "Oh wait, you are becoming to be one. And before you now it you will do things to her that you can't do as a kid, because that is what men do!" she mimicked my voice in the last phrase._

_ "No! I respect Carly and she knows that!" I shouted, pointing at Carly._

_ "You guys, stop all of this before something bad is gonna happen!" Carly got in between of us. _

_"Ok" was my only response to her. "Oh, just shut up dork!" Sam said, "You are just doing that sweet thing 'cause you want her". Upon hearing that, I just lost my self control. I didn't want Carly. Well I have a crush on her, but not like that! I just heard myself saying "I quit iCarly!". I can't believe it but my mind agreed to it._

_I left them with their shocked faces and went for the studio. I grabbed my stuff and equipment, only to be stopped by Carly. _

_"You can't go!" she said. _

_"Oh yeah, watch me!" I said to her firmly. I passed her and headed right to the exit. And I never came back the week later._

_One day in school, Carly approached me and said "You need to come back, Freddie." _

_"Well, you need to do the impossible, Carly. I've had enough of that demon, and I will never work with her again!" I said. It's my first time talking to her with anger. I still love her, but I just can't be near Sam. I again left Carly, speechless._

_Then, one night I was preparing for bed. Then mom knocked on my door and told me that Carly is here. I told her to come in. As Carly was opening my bedroom door, mom was dictating her the rules of my bedroom. I closed the door then sat on my bed. _

_"Wow! The rules of your bedroom" she said, clearly annoyed at mom. _

_"Why are you here? I thought I said that I'm not coming back" I told her. _

_"I know, but I talked to Sam, and she told me why she, uhm, she will explain it to you. She is coming over" she tried to explain. _

_"Then why are you here?" I asked. _

_"Because we need you, iCarly will crash and burn without you!" Carly exclaimed, _

_"You said that I have to do the impossible for you to come back"._

_ "Yeah…so?" I slowly said._

_ "Well does this make the impossible possible?" Carly said, pressing her lips on mine._

_The kiss was so passionate. She deepened the kiss but eventually broke it. _

_"Uh, I…I'm sorry" Carly said facing the opposite direction. _

_"Why?" I asked._

_ "I lost control" Carly said, standing up "I will be going now."._

_ "No, please stay!" I pulled her to me and kissed her again._

_ She deepened the kiss again. We lay on my bed. The next thing I knew, we were making out. Then someone opened the door. It was Sam. _

_"What! Freddie what are you doing to Carly!" she angrily said. She grabbed a tennis racket and charged at me. _

_"Sam! No, I kissed him!" Carly said, just in time. _

_"Why are you here anyway?" I asked Sam._

_ " I can't help realizing that iCarly needs you." She said, " Hey, Carls. Can you leave us for a while?". _

_"Yeah, sure." Carly said._

_As Carly walk through the door, Sam said "You wanna know why I always fight you?"._

_ "No…" I said._

_ "Well, do you believe in the phrase 'The more you hate, the more you love' " she said._

_ "uhm, no" was the only answer I got._

_ "Well I do-" she was interrupted by my mom shouting "You left that beast with my Fredward!". _

_But she eventually calmed down. "I do…" Sam continued her sentence, " I said all those things 'cause you would still like Carly more than me." She started to cry. I was speechless.I was thinking "What is this blonde girl talking about! Did she just admit that she like me?"._

_ "Yes, Freddie… I know what you are thinking about. Yes I like you! I was jealous that Carly was the one you like most." She turned away._

_ "Is this true?" I asked her, turning her face. She nodded. I examined her face, and I was sure she is not lying. I leaned to her and kissed her lips._

_ And I said "You deserved that. Thanks for telling me the truth. We can stay as friends right?". _

_" Yeah, I can do that." She sobbed._

_That night, I called Carly, "Hey can I come over?"_

_. "Oh, yeah. I'm watching movies." She yawned. _

_I came in their apartment and sat on the couch beside Carly. "What was that kiss about?" I asked her._

_ "You said that I have to make the impossible possible. So I kissed you. And now we are dating." She said, looking up to me._

_ "I like the sound of that, but why did you deepen the kiss?" I asked her again._

_ " I don't know. I just…uhm…it felt different. It felt good. I don't know why!" she answered._

_ "Maybe this will help." I leaned on her and gently kissed her lips._

_ "Now I know why, because you are the one I'm kissing." Carly chuckled and rested her head on my shoulder._

And now me and Carly are together. "Great show guys!" I said.

"You too Freddie" Carly said while we kissed.

Sam, disgusted by us, said "Whoa! I'm ok with you two together and all, but please, don't make out in front of me."

"Hey Sam, we are gonna go to Groovy Smoothies. Do you want a smoothie or anything? Don't worry, it's my treat!" I said.

"Banana Blitz, dork" she laughed. I have two girls who like me, Carly is my girlfriend, What more can you ask for?

**Author's note: I hope you like it! This is my first Fan fic ever!**


End file.
